


Pavement

by Coalmine301



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Best gurl Boga, Cop Jango Fett, Gen, Hit by a car, Modern AU, Protective Alpha-17, Protective Boga, Protective Jango Fett, Protectiveness, Threats of Violence, Worried Jango Fett, Worried Parents, Worried Qui-Gon Jinn, Worried Shmi Skywalker, Worried Tahl, at least in the eyes of a mandalorian, especially when that "someone" is a kid, stabbed, traffic laws are irrelevant when someon's about to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: It didn’t matter if Obi-wan could cross this road or not. He had no other choice.
Relationships: Alpha-17 & Jango Fett, Boga & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker/Tahl
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538
Comments: 35
Kudos: 257
Collections: Comfortember 2020, Whumptober 2020





	1. Asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober prompt "Emergency Room" with some artistic liberty
> 
> Also Jango's a good cop, I promise.

Obi-wan clamped shaky hands to his stomach, feeling warm liquid bubble up between his fingers. The wound burned with every bouncy step the redhead took but Obi-wan didn’t dare stop. He had to keep running. Had to get away from wherever the hell he had been kept. 

Bursting out from the foliage, Obi-wan skidded to a halt. Just in front of him was a wide stretch of concrete, cars screaming by impossibly fast on either side. The thing had to be eight lanes wide at least.

For a moment he froze, hesitating. There was no way he could possibly cross this thing.

“Oh Obi-wan!” A sickly-sweet voice called out from somewhere behind him. “Where did you go, my dear?”

It didn’t matter if Obi-wan could cross this road or not. He had no other choice.

With a quick glance to the left, thankfully the nearest cars were moderately far off, he darted out. 

Almost immediately he could hear yelling behind him, frantic voices screaming for him to come back. Obi-wan blocked them all out. Experience taught him that despite what they claimed, these people really didn’t have his best interests at heart. 

And so he ran, not daring to look back. One lane acros, two, thr- stop!

Obi-wan slammed on the breaks just in time to avoid a car shooting by. The vehicle’s wind was enough to knock him to the side a few steps. 

The second it was gone he darted again, making it to the meridian. For a moment he panted in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. 

Hesitantly, he looked over his shoulder to see if his pursuers had followed. A raven haired man stood at the edge of the road, the sight turning Obi-wan’s blood to ice, before disappearing back into the vegetation the moment he looked over.obi-wan wasn’t naive enough to believe he had lost him for good.

On the other side the cars screeched by from the other direction.

Taking a deep breath, he darted out as fast as he could. His legs burned and his lungs strained with every breath but he didn’t dare stop. Instead he ran on, putting on as much speed as he could. 

The edge of the road was so close now. Closer, closer, almost th-

Something slammed into his side, knocking all the breath from his lungs. Obi-wan felt himself roll over a windshield before benign tossed up into the air like a ragdoll. 

He was unconscious before he hit the asphalt.

* * *

“Holy kriff, we hit someone!”

Alpha slammed on the breaks, the car skidding to a halt in the narrow shoulder. In an instant he hopped out, Jango doing the same on the other side. 

It wasn’t hard to spot the victim. He lay sprawled on the road where he had landed, tossed aside like a ragdoll. Auburn hair was steadily turning darker thanks to a cut on his hairline. 

Jango was at their side first, dropping to his knees beside their prone form. Despite technically being off-duty, Alpha could see his brother quickly slipping into officer mode. Tanned fingers pressed to the victim’s neck. “He’s alive,” Jango breathed in clear relief. 

Steady hands turned the victim over onto his back, only to freeze in shock. A rusty patch was rapidly growing on the kid’s stomach, standing out sharply against the cream colored fabric. Likely from a stab wound. Or four.

The kid was young, too, most likely high school age. Probably the same age of Alpha nephews. In fact, it was surprisingly easy to imagine Rex or Cody in the redhead’s place. The thought alone was enough for Alpha’s fist to clench in protective rage.

To his surprise Jango’s eyes widened, his face growing pale. “What? What’s wrong?” he asked, fearing the kid was somehow hurt even more.

“This is Obi-wan Kenobi, my sons’ friend,” the older man breathed shakily. “He disappeared almost a month ago.” Thinking back, Alpha thought he might have seen the kid’s poster on the station’s bulletin board.

The taller man crouched down, eyeing the crimson patch on the kid’s shirt. “He’s not gonna last much longer without a doctor.”

“There’s an ER not far from here,” Jango replied. “Put him in the back, it shouldn't take longer than five minutes to get there.”

Alpha obeyed without thinking, scooping the boy up in his arms. The kid, Obi-wan apparently, was frailer than he had first expected, weighing concerningly little in his grasp.

Alpha had just snapped the seatbelts into place, jango quickly driving off, when Obi-wan suddenly let out a pained groan. One hand somehow found Alpha’s, clutching it in a deathgrip. 

Unsure of what to do, kids were never his speciality, Alpha squeezed the redhead’s shoulder. “Just hang on, kid. Help is on the way.”


	2. Pavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even without opening his eyes Obi-wan was able to put the pieces together. He was strapped in a strange car with strange people which was quickly going who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Comfortember prompt "Rescue"

Obi-wan awoke slowly and in fragments. 

The first sense that returned was smelling. Wherever he was it didn’t smell like the shaded woods or busy road he had just crossed. Instead he scented febreeze and sweat

Touch was the next sense to return. Obi-wan felt himself propped up against something soft, some kind of belt across his torso. He was leaning on something, his cheek resting against what could have been a shoulder. And of course it wasn’t hard to miss his overall soreness nor the blazing agony in his abdomen. 

Hearing returned not long after. Two voices murmured to each other, droning along to the humm of tired against pavement.

Even without opening his eyes Obi-wan was able to put the pieces together. He was strapped in a strange car with strange people which was quickly going who knows where.

“I think he’s waking up,” a gruff voice suddenly spoke and Obi-wan instinctively flinched. Strange fingers gently tapped his cheek. “Hey, kid, you awake there?”

No matter how much he tried to resist the urge, Obi-wan found himself cracking open an azure eye. Sure enough he found himself strapped into the back seat of some car, a seatbelt secured across him.

In the other seat a muscular maori man stared back. The stranger held out an arm and Obi-wan instinctively shrank back. “Wh-who are you? What do you want with me?”

“It’s ok, Obi-wan,” a familiar voice rumbled from the front seat. “That’s just Alpha, my brother. He won’t hurt you, I promise.” 

“Officer Fett?” He croaked warrily. 

“Yes,” the driver replied, briefly glancing in the rear view mirror. And despite himself the redhead felt his shoulders relax a little.

Tentatively, he poked at his wound. From what he could tell the others had wrapped it as best they could to staunch the bleeding. It still hurt but at least he wasn’t in any real danger of bleeding out.

“What happened?” Obi-wan asked. He didn’t remember much, just... running. Through some forest, across a busy street -what was he thinking?!- but that was pretty much it. 

“You tell me, kid,” Alpha rumbled in response. “We found you running across the road with a bloody stomach. What were you thinking? You could have- you did get hit by a car!”

“I… I don’t know,” Obi-wan replied, instinctively curling protectively around himself. The motion made his wound flare up but he ignored the pain as best he could. “I just… I had to get away.”

“From who?” Jango asked from the front seat.

Obi-wan could barely bring himself to say his captor’s name out loud. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Alpha leaning closer to catch his shaky whisper. “Xanatos.”

Jango merely nodded knowingly, lips set into a grim line. A tense silence filled the car as the officer drove on. He was possibly breaking some traffic laws -gasp- but no one said anything. The only sounds were the hum of the tires and their own breaths.

Suddenly Jango rounded a corner fast, Obi-wan being caught unaware and falling to the side. Alpha was quick to help brace him, muscular hands on his shoulders. Though he barely felt it as the pain in his stomach suddenly intensified.

“Kid, are you alright?” The maori asked.

Obi-wan only whimpered in response. Fresh blood spilled over his fingers, the fragile scab having torn.

Alpha paled. “Vod, how much longer to the hospital?”

“A minute or two,” Jango replied. Hearing his brother’s distress he pressed even harder on the gas pedal. 

All they had to do was keep Obi-wan alive that long. 

* * *

Xanatos scowled, watching Obi-wan darting across the busy road. As annoyed as he was the raven haired man had to admit the kid certainly had guts.

“Do we go after him, boss?” one of his lackeys asked.

“Don’t bother,” Xanatos replied, turning back into the pseudo-forest. “He won’t get far with that wound.” Obediently his henchmen followed after, quickly falling into step on either side.

“Boss, what do we do now?” A different one asked, warrily glancing over her shoulder.

“Someone’s bound to find him. They’re first instinct will be to take him to a hospital,” he replied. “And if I’m not mistaken then the closest one is New Haven.” A cruel grin spread across his features. “That’s where we’ll find him.”


	3. Tile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-gon nodded solemnly and Tahl’s mouth became a thin, grim line. Shmi spoke for them. “Thank you for telling us, Officer.” 
> 
> Not “Jango”, not “my friend”. Officer. 
> 
> “Of course,” he replied equally as solem. 
> 
> He really wished he had better news to give them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Comfortember prompt "First Day/Night"

Cleaned and dressed in a hospital gown, Obi-wan looked so very small. Logically Jango knew the redhead was lithe by nature, especially compared to his own more muscular sons, but he had never seen Obi-wan look smaller. 

They had gotten him to New Haven just in time. His wounds had been treated and an IV sat nestled in the crook of a pale elbow.

Sighing, the officer turned to meet Alpha’s gaze. As much as he hated letting obi-wan out of his sight, the kid’s family needed to be notified. “You’ll look after him while I’m gone?”

“I will,” the taller man replied.

Jango nodded with a smile, giving Obi-wan one last glance before sweeping out the door. 

He just forced himself to keep his steps even against the tiled floor. Jango was a karking policeman, for crying out loud. He should know how to keep his composure by now. This wasn’t even the bloodiest case he had seen. 

Yet this time it was personal. Even before the mess with Xanatos Obi-wan had been good friends with his eldest sons -all his sons, really- he just made friends easily. It was just hard not to feel protective of the kid. 

Jango found himself driving back to the station on autopilot. He barely registered grabbing his jacket and badge. All too soon he was on the road again.

As much as he dreaded this upcoming conversation, he knew it had to be said.

The Jinn-Skywalker household at first glance didn’t appear to be anything special. Just one small-ish, two-story house nestled amongst the others. With the vibrant crepe myrtle trees and light brick it even seemed warm, welcoming.

But Jango’s heart was in his throat as he marched up the cheerful walkway.

Three solid knocks rang out the still evening air. For a minute only silence answered and Jango thought the trio wouldn’t be home. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind there was a soft click, the doorknob turning.

In the doorframe stood a thin-framed woman, her dark hair tied into a bun behind her head. “Officer Fett,” she greeted cheerfully if somewhat cautiously. “Do come in.”

“Thank you,” the maori man replied. The mahogany door shut behind him, his chances of escaping this conversation vanishing. “Are your partners home?”

“Don’t have anywhere else to be,” a second voice replied. Tahl leaned against the wall, amusement glittering in blind eyes.

The trio’s third member, Qui-gon, appeared from the living room, mug in hand. “Ah, Officer Fett. It’s good to see you again,” he rumbled in greeting.

“You as well,” he replied before squaring his shoulders. For a moment Jango felt trapped, boxed between the trinity, before he pushed the feeling down. “I’m sorry, but I bring bad news.”

Instantly the friendly atmosphere faded. 

“It’s about Obi-wan, isn’t it?” Shmi asked, her voice dead serious and leaving no room for lying.

“Yes, we found him” Jango replied honestly. “But he’s hurt. Bad.” 

The trio exchanged a glance, worry clear in their eyes. A thousand words passed from mind to mind as if by telepathy from those eyes alone.

“Where are they keeping him?” Qui-gon asked.

“New Haven,” Jange replied. “It’s not far from where we found him.” 

Qui-gon nodded solemnly and Tahl’s mouth became a thin, grim line. Shmi spoke for them. “Thank you for telling us, Officer.” 

Not “Jango”, not “my friend”. Officer. 

“Of course,” he replied equally as solem. 

He really wished he had better news to give them.

* * *

Xanatos watched as New Haven bustled around him. It was almost ridiculously easy to get in, all he had to do was walk in the hospital’s front doors.

The raven haired man had been sitting in the waiting room for a while -calculating the right time- and no one had recognized him. Everyone’s eyes simply slid over the man. Good.

He leaned over the nurse's station counter. “Excuse me.”

The nearest one jumped, round eyes snapped up to meet his. The stitching on her uniform read “Bant” in white thread. “Hi, can I help you?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I’m here to visit my stepbrother,” Xanatos replied honestly. “I think he was admitted here earlier. Red hair, freckles-”

“You must be looking for Kenobi,” Bant chirped helpfully.

“Yeah, that’s him,” the raven replied. “Is he available for visitors? I’d really like to see how he’s doing.” 

“We’re not too busy now so I can take you to see him,” she offered. 

“Sounds great,” Xanatos replied, quickly falling in step beside her. 

“Now he just got out of surgery, so I don’t want you disturbing him,” Bant said sternly.

Xanatos shrugged with a soft smile. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Benji, you’re here!” 

Xanatos looked up to see a large and unknown moari man rapidly heading their way. Before he could react muscular arms wrapped around him, pulling the raven flat against the larger man’s chest. His own arms were quickly pinned at his sides.

To an outside observer it looked like an affectionate hug between good friends. But the grip was too tight, too restraining, for it to be anything but the threat it was.

“If you so much as harm a harm on that kid’s head,” the moari growled close to Xanatos’ ear. “By the time i’m done with you they’ll need a sand sieve to find what’s left of you. Am. I. Clear.”

“Crystal,” the raven whispered back. Like hell was he going to take his chances with this man.

Satisfied, the maori pulled back to hold Xanatos at arm length. “He’s still asleep right now,” he said, taking a much more friendly tone. “I don’t think he’s ready for visitors.”

“I understand,” he replied in forced nonchalance. “Maybe I’ll come back later.”

“Maybe,” the taller man replied, his grip tightening at that word. “Go home, Benji. My brother will keep you updated.” 

Suddenly Xanatos realized where he had seen this man before. Up close the resemblance was undeniable. This was the brother of Officer Fett, possibly the best in the county!

It took all of his self control to keep to shock off his face. Judging by the look in the man -Alpha’s- eyes he apparently wasn’t all that successful.

And if Jango would keep in touch… Xanatos knew exactly what Alpha meant by that. He also knew he had to get out of here as soon as possible.

“I’ll do that,” he replied. Muscular hands released their hold enough for the raven to retreat a couple steps down the hall. And then a couple steps more. “Look after him for me.”

Alpha grinned. “Oh I will.”


	4. Shaky Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all thoguth I forgot about this one, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Comfrotember Prompt "PTSD"

Alpha looked up from his post by the door at the sound of familiar boots on tile. Jango padded over to his side, eyes shining with barely visible worry. “Is he alright?”

“He’ll be fine,” the younger man replied. “He’s got company right now.”

Jango blinked. “Company?”

Alpha nodded vaguely at the room in question. “See for yourself.”

With that Jango turned to enter the surprisingly spacious medical room. Obi-wan lay limp and unresponsive on the medical cot, hooked up to a handful of different machines. That didn’t stop a certain blonde-haired boy and dark-skinned girl from snuggling up on either side of his still form. All three seemed to be asleep, content to cuddle up together.

Jango just barely resisted the urge to huff. Of course Anakin and Ahsoka were both here. Normally the maori might have panicked at the thought of the disaster trio together in such a small room, but now he was content to just let them be. 

At the foot of the bed sat a familiar brunette, Padme’s legs dangling from the mattress. She kept an eye on the slumbering trio, only looking up as Jango entered.

The two exchanged quick nods but neither said a word. None were necessary.

Satisfied, Jango turned and shut the door behind him. It took little more than a glance to know Obi-wan was in good hands.

* * *

Before now Obi-wan had never really considered how much the abdomen was involved in walking. Turns out it was quite a bit. Each step burned as he trudged awkwardly along, the motion tugging on relatively fresh stitches. 

At least his strides were marginally better than when he had first escaped… that place. Just the thought of it was enough to send a shiver run down his spine. No, he would never go abc there again. Jango would make sure of it.

“What are you doing out here?”

Obi-wan jumped, whirling around to see a familiar figure standing there. “Just stretching my legs,” he replied. 

Sandy brows knit together. “What, you don’t have enough space in your room?”

Obi-wan inwardly winced. “It’s just, well, everyone’s there,” he admitted. “I guess i just feel smothered sometimes.”

“Ah,” Anakin nodded knowingly. “And speaking the others… they 

“Anyway, I was just going to go to the end of the hall and ba-” 

Suddenly he stumbled, legs briefly tangling. Anakin was at his side in an instant, stopping his fall.

“Easy, Obi-wan,” strong fingers gripped Obi-wan’s bicep. “You know, technically, you’re not quite ready to be up and about just yet.”

Obi-wan just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I was stabbed in the stomach, Aankin. My legs are fine,” he countered.

The blonde grimaced, lips smoothing out into a thin line of displeasure. “You’ve been stabbed. Bottom line,” the blonde states. “Do you want to pull out your stitches?”

“I’m sure I won't-”

“Yeah, well, I’d rather not take any more risks.” The grip on his shoulder tightened. “We almost lost you, man.”

At that Obi-wan paused, turning to look his brother full in the face. For a moment Anakin’s sapphire eyes shone with barely concealed worry before trying to hide them once more.

Oh, he just couldn’t resist his brother’s worried face. And so the redhead let himself be escorted over to the nearest wall out of everyone’s way. Not that there was much of anyone out and about, the hospital hallway was almost completely empty.

Obi-wan had the distinct impression Anakin had something he desperately wanted to say. But he didn’t reveal it and Obi-wan didn’t push. 

“Well,” the blonde suddenly said, patting his thighs finally. “Back to your room, then?”

“Sure,” Obi-wan replied with a slight shrug.

Just then one of the nearby doors swung open, the hospital staff wheeling out an unused bed. It was a simple event, and a relatively common one at that, yet the sound was enough to send Obi-wan onto high alert.

His mind screeched in warning and his pulse thundered in his ears. Clean, beige walls became harsh, dark stone. The noticeable smell of disinfectant into the metallic tang of blood. And if Obi-wan made the mistake of listening for it he could almost hear Xanatos’ sickening, silky tones.

The redhead’s breaths were coming in shaky gasps now. Unbidden his vision blurred as his eyes moistened. 

Suddenly strong, protective arms were around him. His head was gently tucked against a familiar chest as gentle fingers ran through auburn strands of hair.

“Breathe, Obi-wan, just breathe. It’s all going to be alright,” Anakin murmured encouragingly. 

“A-Ani,” Obi-wan gasped out, his voice still shuddering with teror.

“Shh, I’m right here. Whatever you need,” the blonde replied. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Please,” Obi-wan whimpered. “Don’t leave me. Not a-again.”

Those arms tightened their protective hold. “I won’t,” Anakin promised fiercely. “I promise.”


	5. It's ok to not be ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Comfortember pormpt "Therapy Pet"

Turns out hospitals were livelier than obi-wan had first assumed. Staff buzzed in and out to change his bandages, clean his room, or even just talk to him about any upcoming procedures. Not to mention friends and family constantly poking their heads in to see if he was alright.

Still there were long moments of stil, painful silence between staff or visitors. It wasn’t too hard for Obi-wan to imagine he’d been abandoned (again, a voice in his mind whispered). Hours ticked by at a time and yet the redhead remained isolated from the faces he had just gotten used to.

There wasn’t a whole lot to do -there was a tv in his room, but most of the channels were boring old people programs- and so Obi-wan found himself growing bored easily. Bored and somewhat anxious, if he was honest. 

Which was why he jumped at the unexpected knock at his door. However he found himself smiling as a familiar bearded face appeared in his window. A face he hadn’t seen in a long, long time.

“Feemor!” He greeted as the blonde made his way to the bed. An interesting visitor followed at his heels. “And who is this?”

“Oh, her?” Feemor replied as he grinned down at the collie. “Guess you’ve already seen your surprise,” he chuckled. “I trained her myself, you’ll like her.”

Oh Obi-wan liked her already. The redhead held out his hand and the canine padded forward to sniff it. Yes, they’d get along just fine.

Whatever she smelt she must have liked for she let him lean forward to scratch behind her ears, tail wagging. Obi-wan continued to run his hands through her fur, only half listening as his step-brother continued. 

“Her name’s Boga. She’s a specially trained therapy dog for people with PTSD,” the blonde explained.

Obi-wan frowned. “I don’t need a PTSD dog,” he replied flatly. “I’m doing just fine as is.”

“Anakin told me you had a flashback in the hall yesterday.”

Obi-wan just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he did. “That was one time,” he countered, just on the verge of snapping.” Despite the dog and welcome visitor Obi-wan felt his mood suddenly darken. 

“Obi-wan,” Feemor leaned forward to place a gentle hand on the teen’s bicep. “You’ve been through something traumatic. It’s ok not to come away unscathed.” No response. “Obi-wan, it’s ok…”

Obi-wan still didn’t respond, instead focusing his attention on petting Boga. He didn’t want to hear the sympathy in Feemor’s voice. And he certainly didn’t want to see the pitying stare that was certainly there. 

“What’s wrong, Obi? Talk to me,” the other borderline pleaded.

Of course Obi-wan knew exactly what was wrong, but that didn’t mean he wanted to say it aloud. 

The redhead very nearly didn’t respond. But there was just something in that voice -free of judgement, truly wanting to help- that made his feeble resistance die away.

“I don’t… I…” he paused, trying to find the right words. “You didn’t have to fly across the country to come see me. You shouldn’t have had to. Mom and Ma and Dad shouldn’t have had to rush across town to see my sorry state.”

He almost expected Feemor to interrupt, leaping to his feet with denials. But instead he simply sat there, waiting for the ten to finish. And so Obi-wan continued. His hands clenched into fists against the hospital sheets. 

“It was my own damn fault this happened!” Obi-wan choked out. “I ordered an uber home but was too tired to realize I was climbing into Xanatos’ car. It’s not fair on all of you that my foolishness hurt you.”

At that Feemor silently rose to his feet, coming to sit beside Obi-wan on the mattress. The duo sat so close they were almost touching. Almost, but not quite. 

“You do know it’s not your fault, right?”

Obi-wan merely shrugged. Boga rose, placing her paws on the bed as well, and Obi-wan resumed his petting. It at elast gave his hands something to do.

“That man had been following you around since late elementary,” Feemor continued. “He simply had a lucky opportunity and he took it. It’s Xanatos’ fault, not yours.”

Still Obi-wan didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure if he could.

“Repeat after me,” Feemor instructed suddenly. “I, Obi-wan Kenobi…”

“I, Obi-wan Kenobi…”

“Recognize that I am not at fault for what happened to me.”

“Fee-”

“Say it,” the older man instructed. “It’s just words, after all.”

“Recognize that I… I…” Obi-wan trailed off, unsure if he could say those last words.

“... That I am not at fault for what happened to me,” Feemor prodded gently.

Obi-wan took a shaky breath. “That I am not at fault for what happened to me.”

For a moment silence filled the hospital room.

“What happens now?” Obi-wan asked.

“Now, you need to actually believe it,” Feemor replied. “And to trust us to take care of you.” A strong arm looped around his shoulders and Obi-wan found himself leaning into the touch. “We love you, Obi-wan. And we’re not going to let anything happen to you.”

And despite himself, despite everything, Obi-wan believed him.


	6. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Comfrotember Prompt "Road Trip"  
> with soem artistic liberties, of course

It was almost surreal checking out of the hospital. The parents had to return home early to deal with an unspecified problem, Jango and Alpha both packing up to return to the station. That just left Padme, Anakin, and Ahsoka to bring the scarred teen home home. 

Obi-wan settled himself in the back seat, Boga hopping in after him, with Ahsoka quick to slide in on the other side. After a quick glance Padme took the driver’s seat while Anakin settled down in the one next to her.

The car pulled away silently, no one saying a word. A few miles from the hospital Anakin and Ahsoka struck up an idl conversation, though it felt painfully flat compared to their usual banter.

Obi-wan is unnaturally quiet in the back seat. Everytime she looks for him in the rear view mirror Padme almost fears that he had vanished into thin air. Obi-wan wasn’t a loud person by nature, but he had never been this abnormally quiet. 

Clearly Anakin was as worried as she was, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the redhead. “You alright back there, buddy?”

He rasps out a quiet “yeah” but seems to lack the energy to say anything else. Everything about him just screams ‘tired’. Perhaps he was tired before and is only showing it now. Now that he feels safe around friends and family. 

The redhead leans bonelessly against Ahsoka’s shoulder, the dark skinned teen running slender fingers through his auburn hair. Boga is settled by their feet, the collie absolutely refusing to leave Obi-wan’s side. 

“We’ll be home soon, buddy,” Padme calls back.

He only nods in response, eyelids drooping. He keeps a hand buried in Boga’s ruff and Padme supposes it helps ground him in reality. 

The brunette glances to the side, meeting her boyfriend’s troubled expression. He’s worried about obi-wan, they all are. It’s clear that whatever the redhead had experienced in his disappearance had shaken him more than he’d been willing to let on. Only now were the cracks starting to show.

On the car’s next left, familiar trees lined the familiar neighborhood’s familiar streets. 

“This all just feels so unreal,” Obi-wan suddenly piped up, voice rough from disuse. 

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka murmured into her adopted brother’s temple.

He gives a weary shrug. “I don’t know, I just… this all feels too good to be true,” he admitted. “Like I’m going to close my eyes and wake up back there…” 

A that Anakin turned around, settling a firm hand on his forearm. “It’s real, Obi-wan. I’m real. We’re real.”

The paler teen gave a bitter smile in response. A smile so bitter and empty that Padme’s heart clenched painfully in her chest.

She found her knuckles turning white against the steering wheel. Obi-wan was a good kid, he didn’t deserve to have to go through this. Truthfully no one did, but Obi-wan in particular. 

Her rage didn’t have much time to fester before the all too familiar house appeared to greet them. 

Anakin hardly wasted any time. The moment the car stopped he hoped out, opening Obi-wan’s door to usher him and Boga into the house. Sapphire eyes never left the redhead’s form as if scared he would vanish into thin air.

Padme watched them go sadly before turning to the teen still in the back seat. “How are you holding up?” She asked.

Ahsoka shrugged in response. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’m glad Obi-wan’s back, we were all worried sick the whole time he was gone. It’s just that… well…” she twisted mocha hands nervously in her lap “I wish he didn’t have to come back like this.”

Padme understood the feeling all too well.

She placed a comforting hand on the other teen’s shoulder, flashing an encouraging smile. “Don’t worry, he’ll recover.” The “he always does” was left unsaid but not unheard.

Ahsoka chewed the inside of her lip for a moment before answering. “And what if he doesn't?”

“Then we do what we’ve always done,” she replied simply. “Which is to be there for him.”

The shorter woman nodded, a look of relief flashing across dark eyes. “Thanks, Padme.”

“Of course,” she replied warmly. “Now, we should probably get inside. I do believe Tahl has made up some nice warm cookies to welcome your brother home. I’m sure he won’t mind if a few went missing.”


	7. Tremor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Comfrotember Prompt "Hot Chocolate"

Shmi knows it’s cowardly and also probably wrong. She knows she’s running away from her son. But seeing him there, like that, lying so still and wounded in the medical bed… 

Unbidden her mind flashes and she finds herself back in that field tent hastily set up in hostile desert sands. Injured line the cots, soldier and civilian alike. All dying. 

Shmi tended to all of them as best she could, cleaning gnarly wounds and changing bloodied wrappings. Yet infection is a stealthy killer, a beast that sinks its fangs into the victims’ flesh before she even knows it's there. And Shmi can’t save them.

She loses so many friends in that accursed tent. She can’t lose Obi-wan too.

Which is why Shmi knows she can’t stay here.

“We need to leave,” she murmurs quietly into Tahl’s ear. Luckily the taller woman doesn't push, instead giving an understanding nod. With hasty mutters of a home emergency the trio depart. 

It’s only when they’re in the car driving away does Shmi realize she’s shaking. She pretends she can’t feel the gazes of her worried partners. 

An eternity passes before they arrive back home. Shmi finds herself walking automatically up those familiar steps into a once-inviting house.

It’s a nice house, very comfortable. A real shame her friends lying in that desert tent would never get to have a house this nice.

No. She clamped down on those thoughts and banished them from her mind. They weren’t healthy by any means, though not exactly unexpected considering the brunette’s trauma. It had been a blissfully long time since she’d heard from them, only to be awakened by Obi-wan’s injuries.

Distracting herself, Shmi glanced up at the clock. By instinct she knew it wouldn’t be long before the kids returned home behind them.

So Shmi finds herself baking cookies, if only to give herself something to do.

* * *

Jango groaned, resting his head in his hands. His skull had started pounding, gradually increasing as his frustration increased. If he had thought tracking Xanatos down again would be easy, then he was sorely mistaken. 

“No luck?” A familiar voice asked. Jango didn’t even bother to look up as Alpha stepped into the room, mugs in hand. 

A groan was the only response he could muster. 

A large hand patted his back encouragingly. ‘You’ll find him eventually, vod,” the larger man said. “Here, I brought something for you.”

This time Jango did glance up as a mug was set down on his desk. Cheerful brown liquid sat in the cup, a trail of steam dancing up from the surface.

“Hot chocolate?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”  
“It’s November.”

“And?”

Jango rolled his eyes at that.

“Just drink your hot chocolate,” Alpha huffed semi-teasingly. As Jango begrudgingly obliged his brother took the opportunity to glance over his board. The thing was clustered with pictures and important-looking documents, connected with vibrant strings of just about every color imaginable.

“Have any leads?” He asked rather redundantly.

Jango shook his head with a scowl. “Nada,” he huffed. “We know he was at the hospital, and which exit he took. But after that…” he threw his hand sup in the air.

“Nada,” Alpha finished for him, taking a sip from his own mug. “You’ll find him again, I’m sure of it.”

“I’m not so sure,” Jango replied. “Xanatos is clever. It took us this long to find Obi-wan, and it was an accident.”

“Well,” Alpha countered almost cheerfully. “If we just so happen to find that [not in my good chrisitan fanfic, good sir], then cheers to that.” 

He held up his mug and Jango “clinked” his own against it. “Cheers.”

* * *

Hesitantly, oh so gingerly, Obi-wan let his fingers glide across a familiar blue blanket. Everything in this room was achingly familiar. From the desk in the corner, the ceiling fan, the clock mounted on the wall that didn’t even work anymore. There were still socks carelessly kicked across the floor.

Even without opening the door he knew his closet would be the same as when he left it. Even down to that giant stuffed tiger he won at the rodeo that one time.

So many memories lived within this one room. Countless nights he and Anakin lay flopped lazily across the mattress, talking about whatever came to mind. Young Ahsoka coming to snuggle with him when nightmares became too much for her to bear alone.

“You… you kept it the same,” he breathed.

“Yeah, of course,” Anakin replied. “We figured when you get back you’d want to-”

“When?” Obi-wan echoed back.

Some disbelief might have shown in his voice since Anakin fidgeted awkwardly. “Well, more like ‘I’ really. I can’t speak for the others, but I never lost hope you’d come back.”

“R-really?” Obi-wan asked. Even after a couple months… surely that hope must have waned somewhat. 

“Never lost hope,” Anakin replied. “Sure, it might have faded a bit but I always knew you’d come back.”

“How could you be sure?” Obi-wan asked.

To his surprise the blonde gave an awkward shrug. “Well, I couldn’t be sure,” he admitted. “But, well, I just couldn’t give up hope of you returning. Because the alternative…” he trailed off as his voice flattered. “I just- I just can’t loose you, man.”

Before Obi-wan could stop himself he was across the room, enveloping his brother in now thin arms. “You aren't going to lose me again. I’m not going anywhere.”


	8. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Hondo appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Comfrotember Prompt "Back to School"

Obi-wan took a deep breath and tried to ignore the way his exhale shook. His hand gripped Boga’s harness, knuckles whiting in nervousness. The redhead almost jumped when a steady hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s going to be ok,” Anakin assured him. 

“I know,” Obi-wan replied. “Logically, I know.”

He also logically knew he had to get out of the car at some point. Had to go out and face other kids and pretend everything was back to normal. 

Because as far as anyone knew it was. As far as anyone knew he didn’t wake up screaming in the middle of the night. As far as anyone knew he didn’t stare into the mirror, tracing new scars over skin that didn’t feel like his own. 

As far as anyone knew everything was back to how it was before. As if someone had pushed a magic reset button.

Oh if it were that easy.

The grip on his shoulder tightened a little. “We still have five minutes before the first bell rings. I can stay with you if you’d like,” the blonde offered. 

As much as he wanted it, Obi-wan shook his head. He’d burdened his family as is, the last thing Anakin needed was to be marked late because of his selfishness. 

“I’ll be fine,” he replied. “Besides, your first class is all the way on the other side of the school.” And with that Obi-wan hopped out of the car, heading towards the gaping maw that was the highschool’s entrance. 

He could do this. He had to.

* * *

What was this place? Boga had never been here before- the tall man with the fluffy face had taken her to similar places, but not quite this. 

The collie could tell that this was a place her person went here frequently -or used to. She could pick out his scent amidst the mix of other kids shuffling about. It was faint, but there. 

And yet her person didn’t seem to like being there. Why? Could he smell something she couldn’t? Did these people make him feel unsafe?

Boga didn’t really understand it, but she understood it was her job to keep her person safe. And that was something Boga knew how to do. 

No harm would come to her boy. Not on her watch.

* * *

“Ah, Kenobi!” Obi-wan jolted out of his thoughts to meet Mr. Ohnaka’s grinning face. “Who is this friend you’ve brought with you today?”

“Hmm? Oh, this is Boga,” the redhead explained. 

“She’s going to need goggles for today,” the teacher replied before suddenly perking up. “Aha, I have just the thing! Wait right here.” 

And with that he disappeared in a flash of pristine lab coat. Obi-wan had only a moment to contemplate that before the chemistry teacher returned. In his hands he sported an odd pair of eye-protection goggles. Boga gave them a quick sniff before the collie let him affix them to her head.

Mr. Ohnaka stepped back with a grin, flashing Obi-wan an amused glance. “She looks pretty good, eh, Kenobi?”

Despite everything Obi-wan found himself nodding. “She does,” he agreed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I don’t suppose you have a lab coat as well?” Technically none of the kids were required to wear a lab coat, but why not go all the way now?

At that the older man glanced around before sighing in staged defeat. He draped his own coat over her shoulders. “I’m trusting you not to get this too dirty, now.”

She blinked back uncomprehendingly. 

Obi-wan found himself actually chuckling. “Careful,” he warned. “Boga just might take over your job!”

“Well then I’m honored to have such a worthy replacement.”

And with that Boga sneezed in agreement.


End file.
